


Pudding Cup

by Lilspaceking



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, JANSTAR - Freeform, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilspaceking/pseuds/Lilspaceking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janna doesn't believe in soulmates and Star is determined to prove that they are real. Fluffy Janstar Soulmate AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding Cup

"What? No way!" Janna said stumbling back with a face burning hot as the sun.

It had all started just fifteen minutes prior. Janna and the new "foreign exchange" student, Star Butterfly had both stayed late after school helping to prepare for the next pep rally. She had come for the volunteer hours, but stayed for the cute blonde. She couldn't help the huge, dorky crush she had developed since meeting her.

Star was actually a good friend of hers, despite her raging crush, so she readily agreed when Star offered that they walk home together.

That's when the argument happened.

Well, argument was a strong word in Janna's opinion, more of a friendly disagreement.

They were arguing about soul mates. It was a common debate and one Janna was used to arguing.

"I'm telling you soul mates don't make any logical sense."

"It's magic Janna, magic doesn't need to make sense. Just like love." Star said with a smile and a far away look.

Janna snorted. "Dude, you know love is just chemicals and stuff right?" She swore she felt her heart skip at Star's wistful look.

"No it's not! Love is a feeling! You can't explain it with sciencey nonsense."

"Except that you can, and people have." Janna said trying not to get lost in her bright blue eyes.

"Well then, Ms. I know everything, explain the tattoos."

Janna smiled. "Star, there just weird birthmarks. They mean nothing."

"Oh yeah? Just birthmarks that HAPPEN to be in really specific shapes and be colored? How does science explain that?"

Janna frowned. Star had a good point. "Well, even if magic was involved, it still doesn't make sense. Statistically speaking, there are HUNDREDS of people who you'd be perfectly happy falling in love with."

"Then why is it that people fall in love with the person who shared the same tattoo? It can't just be some weird coincidence."

"It's the placebo effect. People think they'll fall in love with the person who shares the tattoo. So, when they meet them they do."

Star became quiet for a minute as Janna worried that she might have said something wrong.

"Um, can I see your tattoo?"

* * *

"What? No way!"

Janna's face was red as a rose and Star could feel hers blushing as well.

Star had always been obsessed with soul mates, and had checked a lot of tattoos over the years, even Marco's, which was both a relief and a disappointment. She had also checked Oskar's which had been a bit of a disappointment, but she got over him. And of course she had checked Tom's which was a MAJOR relief. Plus, other tattoos of other crushes throughout the years. Why would this crush be different?

"Aw, c'mon Janna Banana. You said they don't mean anything right? So what's the big deal? I'm just curious about your 'birthmark.'" She said, complete with air quotes.

"F-fine. But you have to show me yours too."

"Deal!"

"Okay, on the count of three we'll lift up our sleeves, got it?" Janna said.

"Got it."

"1... 2... 3!"

"I-is that a pudding cup?" Star asked.

"Uh, yeah, yours too huh?"

"Y-yeah."Star said with a small smile on her face. By this time there blushes were as bright as stop lights.

"Do you even like me like that?" Janna asked.

"That's why I asked to see your tattoo actually... do you?"

"Have for some time actually, thanks for noticing."

"So, do you still think Soulmates don't exist?" Star said with a cocky smile.

Janna laughed. "Yeah. I still do."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Star, I'd like you no matter what. Tattoos or not... What about you? If our tattoos didn't match, would you not like me?"

Star was silent for a minute, "It doesn't matter. They do. We're Soulmates."

"Yeah, but what if we weren't?"

"But we are."

"But what if we weren't?"

* * *

Star got a serious look on her face and the next thing Janna knew, Star was leaning in and all Janna could see was her beautiful blue eyes.

Their foreheads bumped up against each other awkwardly until Star tilted her head and their lips met. It wasn't the best first kiss, but it was theirs.

"But we are."


End file.
